


Sleepless Nights

by politics_and_prose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politics_and_prose/pseuds/politics_and_prose
Summary: “He’s bloody two years old and just like his father,” Remus spat.  “Always needs attention even when he should be asleep - and so should I.”
Kudos: 5





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the incredible women of the Magical Congress of Bitching. I love you all.

“You look like shite.”

Remus, red-rimmed eyes tired and half-lidded, looked up at his best friend.With great effort, he threw up two fingers and promptly collapsed back into his chair.“That how you got that wife of yours to fall in love with you?Your charming way with words?”

Sirius, unwilling to let his best friend’s mood bring him down, merely grinned.“You really wanna hear the story of how I made her fall in love with me?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows for effect.

“No.Gross,” Remus groaned, waving his hand to lazily swat Sirius.“It’s Harry.”

The mention of his godson and ward immediately sobered Sirius.“What wrong with him?”

“He’s bloody two years old and just like his father,” Remus spat.“Always needs attention even when he should be asleep - and so should I.”

Sirius snorted.“Having trouble with nap time, are you?”

“Nap time, bed time, quiet time, every _time_ but play time.Honestly, I don’t know how that child stays awake for so long.How do you deal with it?”

“You’ve just got to have the right touch,” the dark haired man grinned.“Sounds like he’s settled now.”

“I’ve got the room silenced while he listens to the wireless in his playpen.Don’t give me that look,” he added with an edge in his voice.“I can hear him if he needs me.”

Shaking his head with a grin, Sirius stood from the table.“I’ll collect him and take him home.And he won’t fuss at all.”

“Bullshite,” Remus muttered, eyes closing briefly.“Brandlyn waiting at home?”

“Said she wanted to unpack,” Sirius answered, rolling his eyes.“We have an elf but …”

“She’s a muggleborn and prefers not to rely on the assistance.I remember James complaining about Lily like that too.”

“Not a complaint.I can tease her for handling my pants if she puts them away herself,” Sirius smirked.

Remus chuckled quietly, pushing the door open to allow Sirius to enter the room Harry was currently occupying.he followed behind, waiting smugly for Harry to start screaming or fussing.Instead, the boy squealed.

Sirius shot him a superior look and lifted the boy, who began repeating “Addy, Addy, Addy” over and over.When Harry first started saying it, both men were worried that the toddler was calling Sirius _Daddy_.But when Harry struggled with the letter P, they realized he was trying to say Paddy, or Padfoot.

Sirius gloated for weeks.

When Harry started referring to Remus as Moo, Sirius got the boy to say it every two minutes.Both Harry and Sirius giggled at it every time.

Remus watched tiredly and with no small amount of awe as Sirius picked up Harry, shuffled back and forth a few times and rubbed his back and the toddler’s eyes slipped shut without a peep.He’d spent the past week while Sirius and Brandlyn were away sleeping for 20 minutes at a time, jolting awake every time Harry made a noise.Sometimes it was nothing, sometimes it was to scream bloody murder for no good reason.

If anything, his seven days with Harry made it abundantly clear that he wasn’t meant to be a father. _Furry Little Problem_ aside, there was no way he would be able to maintain a healthy level of sleep with a miniature version of himself and some heretofore unknown woman screaming at one in the morning because they touched their own nose or something ridiculous.

“Welcome home, Pads,” Remus yawned, reaching over and clapping his friend on the shoulder.“I’m going to bed.Give the new Lady Black my best and I’ll see you lot in a week once I’ve gotten caught up on my sleep.”

Laughing, Sirius headed for the fireplace.“See you for supper, Moony,” he grinned before throwing some floo powder in and calling out, “Potter Cottage”.

Remus waved at the empty grate before dragging himself slowly to his room and dropping face first into his bed.He wouldn’t sleep long; he knew he would go to Potter Cottage - which Sirius and Brandlyn refused to rename despite making it their own home - for dinner.He was a shite cook and he was too tired to try to make anything anyway.But as sleep overtook him, he smiled.Having Harry around was actually quite nice.Even if he did try to deafen Remus at every turn.


End file.
